


Nocturne For A Blood Moon

by HannaM



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Bloodplay, Bondage, Corruption, Dubious Consent, F/F, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaM/pseuds/HannaM
Summary: Vampires were supposed to be creatures of myth and legend, things made up to scare children. They belonged in Baudelaire and Bram Stoker, not at Karnstein University, and certainly not just outside the library, waiting to pounce on unsuspecting grad students who happened to be there after studying late into the night.





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merryghoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/gifts).



“What a pretty neck you have,” leered the woman in suspenders and pinstriped pants, only to be shoved aside by another woman in black.  
  
“I called dibs, Talia! I’m the oldest, I should get first bite!”  
  
“You snooze, you lose, Flavia. Besides, just look at her, it’s my fangs she wants.”  
  
“Um…” Aurora ventured, but neither of them seemed to be paying much attention to her besides the iron grip they had on her wrists.  “I kind of have… somewhere to be…?”  
  
“Bullshit! I saw her first!”  
  
“I don’t see why being first matters so much to you, anyway. She’ll taste just as good once I’ve had my fill.”  
  
“If it doesn’t matter to you, why’s your ugly face always in my way?”  
  
“Seriously, I don’t know what either of you are talking about but I-“  
  
The woman who seemed to be called Talia laughed in Aurora’s face. “What a stupid human. You’re not going anywhere.”  
  
Aurora blinked. _Human? But… aren’t we all… human?_  
  
“Yeah, we’re vampires,” the one called Flavia said nonchalantly, popping the collar on her leather jacket. “We vant to suck your blood and all that stuff, okay? But don’t worry about Talia. She’s going to buzz off and find her own damn meal, okay?”  
  
Talia snorted. “She’s not even your type.”  
  
“She’s not yours!”  
  
“Sure she is.” Talia smirked at Aurora, who shrank under her gaze. “Her heart’s still beating, isn’t it?”  
  
“You’re joking, right?” Aurora said faintly. “This is some sort of… prank?”  
  
The thing was, there was something _off_ about both of them, something she’d noticed from the beginning but tried not to. Their features were too sharp, almost chiseled. Their eyes seemed to shine in the shadows. And their hands were so, so cold.  
  
Slowly, Aurora started to reach for the little cross hanging around her neck.  
  
In the blink of an eye, Flavia’s hand caught Aurora’s, snapping the chain of her necklace and tossing it aside.  
  
“Seriously? You thought a little charm like that would work on us? Don’t make me laugh!”  
  
“Ooh, are you _religious,_ human?” Talia leered. “The little church girls always have the dirtiest minds…”  
  
"I'm not a little church girl!" Aurora said desperately. "I'm really very boring!"

Flavia grinned, arm snaking around Aurora's hip. "You're cute. Wanna have some fun?"

"No, I... there's someone waiting for me, so I'd better..." Aurora tried to wriggle out of Flavia's grasp, but it was as firm and tenacious as ivy made of iron.

"Someone like a boyfriend?" Flavia snickered. "Trust me, I'd show you a _way_ better time..."

"Uh, no, I... I mean..." _Oh god, I should've lied._

Flavia's hand slipped up and gave one of Aurora's breasts a hard squeeze, and Aurora let out an indignant squeak.

 _"Super_ cute."

"Stop that!" Aurora tried to swing an elbow at Flavia's face, and Flavia just laughed. She kicked Flavia in the shin, and-

"Oh, I don't think so."

Aurora shrieked as Talia twisted her arm behind her back, so hard and _fast_ that she thought her bones would break.

Talia laughed in her face, and that was when she saw the fangs.

_No... no way..._

Flavia scowled. "She wasn't going to escape."

"Oh, I know," Talia said brightly. "That was just for kicks."

"Fuck, Tal, do that with your own prey! I told you, this one's got my name on it!"

"I really..." Aurora began.

Talia punched Aurora in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

"You saw her first, I touched her first. The only way you're getting a piece is if you share with me."

Aurora was in too much pain to object, half bent over and gasping for air.

"No way, not after the last time!"

"Last time was fun!"

"For you, maybe! I thought you were gonna kill her before I even got to-"  
  
Their argument was disrupted by the sudden sound of someone sniffling.  
  
To Aurora’s great surprise (and relief) both Talia and Flavia turned around at once, pulling apart enough so that Aurora could see the crier.  
  
It was yet another strange woman, this one in a dress that looked like it belonged in a production of Romeo and Juliet. She was pale and unearthly in the same way as the two vampires holding Aurora captive, but she seemed smaller and more fragile, an impression that was helped considerably by the tears spilling out of her wide eyes as her shoulders shook with sobs.  
  
“Lucrezia…”  
  
“Hey, hey, there’s no need for all that bawling! What’s wrong with you?”  
  
Lucrezia rubbed her nose with the back of her hand, shoulders still shaking. “So… hungry…”  
  
_Oh God. Another vampire._  
  
“Get your own prey, you’re old enough,” Talia returned. “This is our slut.”  
  
“Hey!” Aurora said indignantly.  
  
“Like I want to share with you!” Flavia snapped, ignoring Aurora’s protest.  
  
Lucrezia must have moved faster than Aurora’s eyes could see- one moment she was far away, the next she was right between Talia and Flavia, stroking Aurora’s cheek. Aurora shuddered at the coldness of her smooth hand.  
  
“I want her,” Lucrezia said simply.  
  
“She’s pretty skinny, I don’t think there’s enough of her to go three ways…” Talia said doubtfully.  
  
“Are you kidding me? Bad enough to share with one of you!”  
  
“You complain and complain, but isn’t it fun to have a nice virgin between us?”  
  
Just as it looked like the arguments were about to start up again, Lucrezia’s breath hitched and two more tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
“Oh fine!” Flavia let go of Aurora’s wrist abruptly, scowling. “She’s got no tits anyway, not even my type.”  
  
Talia laughed. “You’re such a softy, Flavia.”  
  
“Shut up! Just stop crying already, Lucrezia!”  
  
Lucrezia sniffled. “Only… only if Talia leaves too…”  
  
Talia laughed again, seizing hold of Aurora’s free wrist before she could lower it. “I don’t think so, Lu.”  
  
Aurora shuddered as she felt Talia’s cool breath on her throat. “Please… don’t…”  
  
Lucrezia let out a wail, tipping back her head, and Talia tensed.  
  
“Can you shut her up, Flavia? She’s really killing my mood, you know?”  
  
“Just let her have the stupid human, Tal, it’s not like prey’s so hard to find around here. And you’ll be satisfied with this one for tonight, won’t you, Lucrezia?”  
  
Lucrezia closed her mouth immediately and nodded.  
  
“Spoiled little brat,” Talia muttered, pulling back till Aurora could almost breathe easy. “Hey, human-“  
  
“My name is Aurora.”  
  
“Human,” the vampire repeated, ignoring her.  
  
Anger flared up in Aurora. “If you’re going to kill me, at least say my name once!”  
  
“Au-ror-a,” Lucrezia sang softly. “Aurora.”  
  
Talia laughed, a sound Aurora was beginning to hate. “You’re food. You don’t need a name. It’s not like you’ll remember it once I’ve got my fangs in you.”  
  
Aurora’s nails dug into her palms. “Why fight so hard to keep me if I’m just as good as any piece of meat to you? You’ll find someone else here with more flesh and better blood easily, won’t you?”  
  
Internally, she apologized to the other students, hoping they’d all gone home already even as she knew it wasn’t so.  
  
It was Flavia who laughed this time. “Hey, Tal, if you’re not giving up, neither am I. I like this one, she’s feisty.”  
  
Lucrezia’s lip wobbled, a tear running down her cheek. “Flavia… Talia…”  
  
_Oh no. Not again. Think!_  
  
_Lucrezia… Lucrezia doesn’t seem as cruel as the other two. She hasn’t tried to push them around or anything, so she might not be as strong. And… and in the worst case… she’s smaller, so maybe she won’t drink all my blood…_  
  
“Lu, I swear-“  
  
“You said before I wanted your fangs,” Aurora blurted out, looking at Talia. “Well, I don’t. And I don’t want Flavia’s either. If I have to… if I have to be… then you might as well give me to Lucrezia!”  
  
Talia and Flavia stared at her, then looked at each other. Then they both burst into hysterical laughter.  
  
“You… you idiot!”  
  
“You crazy dumb bitch!”  
  
“You have _no_ idea what you just volunteered for!”  
  
Lucrezia smiled sweetly, wiping her tear away with the back of her hand. “I’ll be good to you. I promise.”  
  
Talia released Aurora, stepping back with a wrinkled nose. “Don’t play too hard with her, little sister. We can’t fix your broken toys if they have a pulse, you know.”  
  
Aurora swallowed, rubbing her wrist reflexively. _That’s… not exactly comforting…_  
  
“Go away now, please,” Lucrezia said, apparently to Talia and Flavia although she leaned in towards Aurora. “Both of your filthy hands have already touched her too much.”  
  
Flavia snorted. “Like I’d want anything stupid enough to go to you willingly.”  
  
“It’s your fault,” Talia said mildly. “You shouldn’t have screwed around so much."

"Hah! You're the one that gets off on scaring 'em!"  
  
And, as quickly as they’d appeared, Flavia and Talia were gone.  
  
Aurora hadn’t taken so much as a shaky step before she was grabbed and shoved back up against the wall, one of Lucrezia’s deceptively delicate hands clenching tight around her neck.  
  
“Don’t try to escape,” Lucrezia said softly. She had a beautiful voice, almost musical. “Or else I’ll rip your throat out.”  
  
“I won’t,” Aurora managed. “I promise.”  
  
She’d never seen eyes like Lucrezia’s before, such a rich blue-grey they were almost violet. She couldn’t look away, couldn’t break that wide, startling gaze.  
  
Lucrezia smiled, her eyes gleaming. “Good girl.”  
  
And Aurora fainted.


	2. Nocturne

The first thing Aurora saw when she came to was brocade drapes.  
  
She was lying in the middle of a four-poster bed. Somehow, her jacket and shoes seemed to have gone missing. When she tried to move her arms, she found her wrists were bound with rope, each tied to one of the bedposts.  
  
Turning her head in a panic, she saw Lucrezia sitting in the open window, gazing out at the full moon. There was only sky as far as Aurora could see, which didn’t help her as far as figuring out where the hell she was.  
  
“Isn’t it a beautiful night?” Lucrezia said dreamily. _“On such a night, or such a dawn, would anybody sigh that such a little figure, too sound asleep did lie?”_  
  
Aurora hesitated. “You didn’t have to tie me up.”  
  
“But it suits you.” The perfect bow of Lucrezia’s mouth creased in a slight pout. “I wanted to dress you in silks and satins, like a proper sacrificial maiden, but then I thought you might wake during and make a fuss, so I left you in your ugly boring clothes for now.”  
  
“My clothes aren’t ugly! Or boring!” Aurora crossed her legs self-consciously, glad that at least her feet hadn’t been bound. “And… and hey, you unbuttoned some of my shirt!”  
  
Lucrezia spared her a slight glance before turning back to the moon. “It looks better this way. Even if it is plaid.”  
  
“What’s wrong with plaid?”  
  
“It’s ugly like the holes in your trousers. Now stop being tiresome, or I’ll get annoyed with you.” Lucrezia chewed idly on one of her fingers, or not so idly, since this made one of her fangs very visible.  
  
Aurora swallowed. She could still feel the scratches from Talia’s sharp fingernails digging into her neck, could still remember how quickly her arm had been twisted behind her back as though she were a doll made of cloth. If Lucrezia’s strength was anything like her sisters, she could snap one of Aurora’s bones as easily as Aurora drew breath.  
  
Lucrezia giggled, turning her head back towards Aurora. “I didn’t mean you shouldn’t speak. Your voice isn’t unpleasant.”  
  
“W-what are you going to do to me, then?”  
  
The moment the words had left her mouth, Aurora winced. She wasn’t sure she really wanted to know the answer just yet, even if the suspense was twisting knots in her stomach.  
  
Lucrezia tilted her head thoughtfully, long silken hair falling over her shoulder. “Drink from you, of course. After that…”  
  
_After that? So I’m not going to die immediately?_  
  
“Well…” Lucrezia giggled again. “That depends on how good a girl you’ve been.”  
  
This did not exactly comfort Aurora.  
  
“Why…” Aurora bit her lip, which was drier than her mouth. “Why did you want me?”  
  
The vampire shrugged. “I was hungry. You were there.” A pause. “I’m still hungry.”  
  
“Oh.” For reasons Aurora couldn’t begin to fathom, she felt an odd disappointment. “But you cried…”  
  
“On purpose, stupid.” Lucrezia swung her legs down from the window and turned her uncanny eyes back onto Aurora’s face. “My sisters like the chase. I don’t. I’d never have looked twice at you if you weren’t already pinned down.”  
  
“But you…” Why did she feel the need to protest this? “You said… my name…” Aurora finished, weakly.  
  
Lucrezia’s giggle was at least a softer sound than Talia or Flavia’s harsh laughter. “Humans get offended so easily. I suppose you’ll want a kiss before I bite you?”  
  
Aurora’s stomach dropped. “I… what?!”  
  
“Blushing? How adorable.” Lucrezia’s feet touched the floor and she drifted closer to the bed, twirling a white-blonde strand of hair around her finger. A little smile turned up the corners of her mouth. “You’re innocent, for a human.”  
  
Aurora wasn’t sure what that meant, but she decided she definitely didn’t need to find out just yet. “I… I don’t need a-“ Just then it occurred to her that anything that delayed possible death by blood loss had to be a good thing. “I mean, uh. Sure, I… I wouldn’t mind being kissed.”  
  
Lucrezia’s smile widened. “Au-ror-a,” she sang, drawing out each syllable. “If I put you to sleep for a hundred years, would a prince come to steal my kiss from you?”  
  
“Er…” About the only part of that sentence that made sense to Aurora was the old jokes she was used to hearing about her stupid fairy tale name. “I’ve never really been interested in a prince.”  
  
“That’s a shame,” Lucrezia said lightly. “I like killing princes.”  
  
_Is that… a joke?_  
  
Lucrezia paused to twirl on one foot, as though she were waltzing with an unseen partner. “What about knights? Any princesses in shining armor coming to rescue you?”  
  
“Uh… I don’t know any royalty or anything.”  
  
Lucrezia rolled her eyes. “Tiresome again. I’m talking about your lovers.”  
  
“Oh.” Embarrassment of a different kind crept up Aurora’s spine. “There’s… no one.”  
  
And then Lucrezia was on the bed beside her, stroking the rope biting into Aurora’s right wrist. “Am I the first one to leave marks on your little wrists, then?”  
  
The question barely made any sense, but it was… it was oddly hard to think straight when long cool fingers were brushing up her inner arm. “Y-yes…”  
  
Lucrezia let out a happy little sigh, and cupped Aurora’s cheek with her other hand, tugging her head towards Lucrezia. “Starting tonight… you’re mine, Aurora. These marks are just the first ones.”  
  
Lucrezia’s lips were as cool as her hands, but they felt soft against Aurora’s, her breath making Aurora shiver. When her tongue slipped into Aurora’s mouth, Aurora flinched, but as quickly as the kiss had begun, it was over, and Lucrezia was pulling back with a wicked little smile, stroking her hair with one hand.  
  
“Has all your fear dried up so soon?” She kissed Aurora’s forehead. “You’ve gone all quiet. Don’t tell me that was your first kiss.”  
  
“It wasn’t!” Aurora said quickly, which was basically true, but at the same time… she’d certainly never had a kiss like _that._  
  
That made Lucrezia’s fine eyebrows furrow with displeasure. “You didn’t kiss me back. Do you hate me?”  
  
Startled, Aurora stammered out, “I… no…”  
  
_“Don’t lie to me!”_ Lucrezia screamed, making Aurora jolt in her bonds.  
  
“I don’t! I… how could I possibly hate you when I’ve just met you?”  
  
“You hate my sisters.” Lucrezia’s eyes narrowed suspiciously.  
  
“I picked you over them, didn’t I?” Aurora returned, with a courage she did not feel.  
  
That seemed to be the right answer, as Lucrezia’s expression cleared and she lay down at Aurora’s side.  
  
“I’m hungry,” she said plaintively. “Everything is awful when I’m hungry.”  
  
Aurora stared back at her, not knowing what to say. Lucrezia’s face was beautiful, like a porcelain doll made flesh. Maybe that was why her first instinct was to feed her. Her first instinct, before remembering that she was supposed to be the food.  
  
One of Lucrezia’s arms wrapped around Aurora’s waist, her cold nose nuzzling into Aurora’s neck. “You smell so good…”  
  
“You’re not…” Aurora said weakly, “really going to suck my blood, are you?”  
  
She felt Lucrezia giggle at the same time as she felt the chill of Lucrezia’s fingers as they dragged Aurora’s shirt further open. “Of course I am, silly. Can’t you feel how cold I am?”  
  
Aurora’s mouth went dry. “Please… don’t kill me.”  
  
“Whoever said anything about killing?”  
  
Fangs scraped against Aurora’s neck and before she could scream, _pierced._  
  
It was worse than she'd anticipated, much worse. Having her skin broken open by sharp teeth was one thing, but feeling the wounds dragged open as the fangs sank deeper and deeper in... Tears welled up in her eyes, her hands desperately twisting against the raw rope and fighting to find any possible weakness.  
  
And then, unexpectedly, Lucrezia pulled back with a frustrated growl.    
  
“Stop struggling. I already told you, I’m not killing you tonight.”  
  
When she spoke, the blood was visible on her teeth.  
  
“It hurts,” Aurora whimpered. “I can’t help struggling when it hurts!”  
  
Lucrezia’s eyes narrowed. “You’re not being good.”  
  
That was the only warning before one of Lucrezia’s fine hands ripped open Aurora’s shirt.  
  
Aurora let out a startled shriek, instinctively moving to cover herself but only succeeding in jerking on her bonds.  
  
“That’s better,” Lucrezia cooed, trailing a finger between Aurora’s breasts, down to the little ribbon on her white bra.  
  
Either Aurora was getting used to the vampire’s icy touch or her hand actually was distinctly warmer now. Neither struck her as a good sign.  
  
“Now, don’t you dare move a single muscle while I get rid of these hideous trousers, or else…” Where had that knife come from? “I might _really_ hurt you…”  
  
Aurora closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry as she felt the blade slip past her bare knee, tearing wide one of the holes in her newly purchased ripped jeans till it ran all the way up to her thigh, and then oh-so-carefully up her hip, gliding over the side of her underwear, and then springing free after slicing up the waistband.  
  
_Clothes. It’s just clothes. There are worse things…_  
  
_Even if she doesn’t kill me, how can I go home like this?_  
  
“Look at me.”  
  
The moon was shining on Lucrezia’s pale hair, making her face look even more unearthly. In one movement, she sliced the other leg of Aurora’s jeans off, and Aurora cried out.  
  
“What an annoying noise.” Aurora shuddered as the flat of the blade pressed against her right breast, just above the bra. “This suits you much better, you know. Although… there’s still something missing.”  
  
The knife turned and Aurora bit the inside of her cheek to contain another pained whimper as it sliced open flesh. A small, shallow cut, but still…  
  
“Oh, I know. It should be even!”  
  
And then, before Aurora could process that remark, another quick swipe of the knife against her left breast, just enough to bleed out.  
  
Lucrezia giggled, dropping the knife on the bed. “There.”  
  
Slowly, oh so slowly, she leaned in, her cool lips brushing against Aurora’s before she lowered her head to Aurora’s breasts, tongue darting out to lap at the blood seeping out. It would almost have been ticklish if it weren’t for the lingering sting of the wounds.  
  
Aurora determinedly looked up at the ceiling, refusing to watch something so… so…

She felt Lucrezia's tongue trace the edge of her bra cup, her only warning before she felt warm lips closing on her hard nipple through the fabric.

"H-hey! What are you doing?"

Lucrezia tilted her head, gazing up at Aurora with an innocence that was utterly at odds with her bloody mouth. "Shall I kiss you again?"

"No, that's-"

"Or..." Lucrezia's nails dug into Aurora's stomach, making her gasp. "Shall I give you another cut here, instead?"

Aurora swallowed, and shook her head.

"Are you sure?" Lucrezia's smile was even bloodier than before, but no less beautiful. "I could carve my name into your belly. Or a pretty little red rose..."

"I... I'd really prefer it if you didn't."  Aurora shuddered as one of Lucrezia's fingers traced the marks her fangs had left on Aurora's neck.

"There's only two options left," Lucrezia said slowly, as though talking to an idiot. "Pain, or pleasure. Choose, or else I'll choose for you."

"Pleasure!" Aurora blurted out.

Lucrezia clapped her hands together with evident delight, as though the choice she'd offered was any choice at all. "Then I'll ask you again. Shall I give you a kiss? Or will you simply grit your teeth through debauchery?"

It was pathetic. It was seriously pathetic that Aurora was clinging to any sense of normalcy, any faint pretense that she was more than a warm body in Lucrezia's eyes, but...

"A kiss," Aurora whispered.

Lucrezia giggled, lowering her head until her pale hair fell like a curtain around their faces. "Kiss me back this time."

Aurora squeezed her eyes shut.

Like this... Lucrezia's newly-warm lips could have been any girl's. It wasn't so hard to kiss her back, not even when Lucrezia's tongue slipped into her mouth...

Until she tasted her own blood.

But even then, even then Aurora's body seemed not to have gotten the message about how messed up this was, because she could feel herself flushing as one of Aurora's hands stroked down her neck to cup her breast gently. Gently, not like Flavia's careless squeeze, as though she actually cared whether it felt good for Aurora.

A tear ran down the side of Aurora's face.

When Lucrezia finally pulled out of the kiss, smiling sweetly, Aurora no longer knew what she wanted.

"That's right... there's no point in resisting any longer." She pressed a kiss to one of Aurora's bloody breasts, and Aurora shuddered. "Surrender to me..."

This time when Lucrezia's mouth found Aurora's nipple, Aurora had to bite back a moan.

Lucrezia nuzzled between Aurora's breasts before taking the other nipple into her mouth, one hand trailing down Aurora's stomach as Aurora's breath hitched.

"Repeat after me," she breathed. _"I belong to Lucrezia."_

"I bel- _oh!"_ Dazed from Lucrezia's attentions, Aurora had been about to obey without thinking, but Lucrezia's hand down her underwear had shocked her out of her stupor. "W-wait-"

Lucrezia let out a little growl, her fingers pushing insistently between Aurora's folds. "No. Say it or I'll cut it into your thighs so you never forget."

"I belong to Lucrezia!" Aurora squeaked.

Lucrezia's beautiful mouth widened in a smile. "Good girl. You know... I haven't thanked you properly for offering yourself to me."

Any answer Aurora could have made was swallowed up by the wave of pleasure that ran through her as Lucrezia's fingers found her clit, forcing a choked whimper out of her.

Lucrezia giggled, kissing Aurora's bare shoulder, her fingers tracing slow circles that made Aurora's toes curl. "How do you like it? Rough? Or... slow?"

Aurora's face heated, her wrists straining against her bonds as Lucrezia did something that made her arch and gasp. "I..."

"Like that?"

_Oh God, why am I so close already?_

Lucrezia's hand stilled, and Aurora shuddered with want. "Say it out loud."

"I..." It was humiliating, but was it worse than what had already happened? "Yes..."

Lucrezia's smile turned strangely wistful as her fingers started to move again. "You really mean it?"

"Yes," Aurora whimpered.

"You'll be mine forever?"

"I..." It was hard to remember a reason to object, not when she was pushing desperately against Lucrezia's hand, wishing her other hand were back on her breasts, wishing her hands weren't bound, wishing she could...

Lucrezia made a pleased sound, and that was all it took to push Aurora off the edge, gasping and arching and utterly, utterly lost.

When she came back down again, Lucrezia lay down beside her, absently licking at the hand she had just been using.

Aurora wanted to squeeze her eyes shut again, wanted to do something to quell the sick feeling in her stomach. But she couldn't stop looking at Lucrezia, couldn't stop the strange yearning that had been rising inside her from the beginning.

"If you untie me..." Aurora whispered, "I'll touch you too."

For a moment she thought Lucrezia was going to _hiss_ at her, she rose up so quickly.

"Insolent."

"I'm not trying to be, I just..."

"If I untie you, you'll try to fight back."

Aurora swallowed. "I won't."

"I'm stronger than you," Lucrezia said pointedly.

"I... definitely got that idea."

Survival instinct. That was what made Aurora ask. Not... not the small swell of Lucrezia's breasts underneath her dress, not her mouth which was straight out of a portrait of temptation.

Abruptly, Lucrezia smiled. "I won't untie you. But... I'll take my dress off."

Aurora tried to keep her breathing steady as Lucrezia unlaced her own bodice, sliding each thick sleeve off her pale arms before drawing the rest over her head.

In the moonlight, Lucrezia's skin almost seemed to glow, She brushed her hair back over one shoulder, unashamed of her body.

"You're beautiful," Aurora said hoarsely.

"I know." Still, Lucrezia preened. "Poor Aurora. You'd like some of me, wouldn't you?"

Before Aurora could process that, Lucrezia lifted up one of her elegant hands and bit her own thumb, hard enough to draw blood. Then she leaned in, presenting the bleeding thumb to Aurora's mouth. _"Our two bloods mingled be._ Suck."

"Is that really..." Aurora frowned, momentarily distracted from sanitary concerns. "Wait, did you just quote  _The Flea_ at me?"

 _"Suck!"_  

Hesitantly, Aurora opened her mouth.

Lucrezia's blood tasted nothing like Aurora's. It was sweet where human blood was bitter, sweet enough that Aurora obediently lapped up the last drop.

"Such a good girl," she purred, her breasts brushing against Aurora's. "I'm getting hungry again."

"No, wait, please-"

Aurora's scream was swallowed by the shock of how _different_ Lucrezia's fangs felt in her neck the second time. It was as though she were floating, with Lucrezia kissing and sucking at her neck with soft, urgent little noises, sending sweet shivers through her body. Why had she protested this?

And Lucrezia's body was pressed up against hers now, getting hotter and hotter every second, her leg wrapping around Aurora's until she was grinding against Aurora's thigh, her tongue lapping at Aurora's tingling neck.

Weakly, Aurora tugged at her bonds, wanting to stroke Lucrezia's sides, to run her fingers through her hair, to-

Lucrezia lifted her head, her red, red lips smiling. "Are you hungry, too?"

"I..." Aurora tried not to think of Lucrezia's soft thighs, of how she might sound if Aurora were to lick between them. "I don't... drink blood..."

Lucrezia giggled, her nose brushing against Aurora's. "Silly. You already have."

"T-that's not what I mean, I mean... that's not what I eat. For food."

"For now."

A chill ran down Aurora's spine, startling her out of heated thoughts.

Lucrezia let out a little sigh, kissing Aurora's forehead. "You look so sweet when you're frightened. Don't worry... I'll never hurt you..."

 _You already have!_  Aurora wanted to protest.

"Forever and ever and ever," Lucrezia sang, _"Cheek to cheek and breast to breast, lock'd together in one nest."_

The line startled her out of stupor, familiar as it was. And ironic. She'd never felt less safe in her life.

 _"Come buy our orchard fruits, come buy, come buy,"_ Aurora said faintly, thinking of blood. "But aren't you the goblins?"

"Maybe." Lucrezia nuzzled against her cheek. "I like you, Aurora." Her expression grew distant, contemplative. "I don't usually like humans. Always wailing and whining."

"Oh. Uh... thank you?"

Lucrezia sat up abruptly, still straddling Aurora's leg. "I've decided I'm going to reward you."

Aurora's mouth went dry. Somehow, she doubted the reward was escape.

Somehow, she would have been disappointed if it had been.

Lucrezia was beautiful in the moonlight, even as she bit her own wrist bloody, droplets falling on her pale bosom. Aurora ached at the sight, biting back a whimper as Lucrezia's knee pressed hard between her thighs.

She giggled as she held her wrist up to Aurora's mouth. "Until your lips are sore."

Aurora closed her eyes, tightening her thighs around Lucrezia's knee, and sucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucrezia (incorrectly) quotes Emily Dickinson, then a fragment of John Donne's The Flea, and another fragment of Christina Rossetti's Goblin Market, which Aurora responds to with more Goblin Market.


End file.
